Doomulus Revise
Doomulus Revise is a member of the Doomuli who takes up an enormous number of the roles in their organization in the hopes of rising up the group's rankings and pleasing Doomulus Prime. They command and wield an arsenal of mechanical appendages with weapons attached. Appearance Doomulus Revise, being a Dolluhan and a Doomuli, is a short humanoid with a gray mechanical body. They possess almost no traditional facial features, and instead project holographic images (usually expressions) over the front of their head. Their arms and legs have built-in weapons, and can easily be detached and replaced with similar-looking limbs equipped with different weapons. They favor hooded clothing. Personality Doomulus Revise communicates exclusively in a language consisting of long sequences of beeps. While Doomuli and some computers can understand them perfectly, most people are only capable of knowing when they say "yes" (one beep), "no" (two beeps), and "I don't know" (three beeps). As a result of this, their emotions are usually expressed through their overexaggerated body language, the cartoonish expressions that they project onto their face, and the tone of "voice" they use while beeping. Revise revels in the subjugation of others, and seeks to ascend the Doomuli's chain of command simply for the intoxicating thrill of being in control of everyone's fate. The one exception to this rule is Doomulus Prime, who Revise practically worships and dreams of being a second-in-command for. Between their desire for a position of power and their longing to please Prime, Revise often takes on a much heftier workload than the other Doomuli; in addition to the usual conquest and colonization, Revise acts as both an engineer and programmer, and they are personally responsible for creating most if not all of the weapons that they use in combat, as well as a couple used by their peers. They're also completely obedient towards Doomuli that are higher on the pecking order than them, harboring no ill will towards any of them despite their ambitions, and is completely fine with completing any errands that they ask for. Especially the ones in the shiny new Mk2 bodies. Revise's current goal in the organization is actually to earn one of those bodies for themself; maybe they'll be able to fit eyes onto their head this time... Abilities Doomulus Revise combines the highly adaptable nature of Doomuli Genetics with the Dolluhans' natural ability to disassemble and reassemble their bodies, resulting in a very intriguing fighting style. Wherever they go, Revise is usually accompanied by a collection of mechanical arms and legs, disconnected from any sort of body. They keep about 2-5 of these extra limbs nearby at all times, but usually have dozens more lurking in the shadows nearby waiting to be called into action. All of the limbs are equipped with different weapons (some of which are designed to harness special energies like Red or Blue Energy), and Revise is able to control them from afar with wireless signals or vocal commands, as well as see or hear through them using sensors attached to attached to each individual limb. In combat, Revise wields all of these disembodied appendages simultaneously. They can swap the limbs on their body out for ones from their horde, use a leg as a melee weapon, attack enemies from unexpected angles with disconnected arms, hold foes in place, or construct structures out of the body parts. The main weakness of Revise's fighting style in a straight fight is that, though they have lots of limbs, almost none of them are made to last. Revise's arms and legs can usually be destroyed a lot more easily than other Doomuli's appendages. Without access to their swarm, Revise is not only disarmed (literally) but also blinded, deafened, and almost completely immobilized, rendering them harmless. Revise is aware of this weakness in their fighting style, though, and will always try to slip away if it seems like they're going to run out of limbs before they can claim victory. Relationships * Doomulus Prime: It's no secret that Revise treats Prime with respect and reverence. They would never even think of disobeying a direct order from him unless they knew for sure that it would lead to a result that he would find pleasing. Some of the more gossip-prone Doomuli probably suspect that Revise could actually be in love with Prime... * Fenrir of the Flame: The fact that the Doomuli willingly accept support from people like Fenrir bothers Revise. They're in this to rule over the masses, not to accept handouts from one of them! On their rare meetings with Fenrir, Revise prefers to take charge to remind the Sparkling which side of their alliance is ultimately more powerful. * Doomulus Grime: Grime is a disgrace to the Doomuli and to Prime! One of Revise's many self-imposed missions is to bring Grime to justice for his failures. None of this "exile" nonsense, either - in Revise's opinion, Grime deserves a full-on execution! Trivia * Revise's beep-based language is inspired by Captain Pike from Star Trek, as well as a Futurama gag poking fun at Captain Pike. * Revise's holographic "face" is based off of Kyle from Astral Chain. * While normal Dolluhans like Chiamomo can't see or hear with their disconnected limbs, Revise can only see or hear with their limbs. * It is heavily implied that the reason Revise can't see/hear with their head or speak properly is because their head is packed so full of advanced computational technology (used mainly for controlling their army of arms) that there's barely room for anything else. Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-binary Characters Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:The Doomuli Category:Dolluhans